Nibutani Citrus
by Tireire
Summary: Blatant wishfulfillment lemon. ShinkaxUnnamed protag, Het.


Nibutani's hand, or Shinka, as you had started calling her, felt nice and secure in yours. When you started high school you had never imagined that you'd go out with anyone, let alone the school idol, voted number one cutest in your class, a decision that the class's boys would later come to regret. (having the vote at all, not placing Shinka on top of it, she deserved the spot. On top of her extremely cute face she had a rocking body with all the right curves in all the right places AND was a diligent student. As you had learned the past few weeks she was also a genuinely kind person and fun to be around)

But that was the reality. You were walking hand in hand with your girlfriend Nibutani Shinka. The looks of envy from every direction that had become a standard when you were on school grounds felt almost as good as her soft hand in yours. The keyword being almost. You had come to meet her after she had paid a visit to the weird club she for some reason had joined. When you asked her about it she would always try to lead the conversation onto something else, so you had stopped asking, but it was, along with some other things you had picked up, part of the evidence for your theory that she was involved in a group of teenagers saving the world or something like that.

For a while, before you started dating her, you had been afraid that she had joined the club because of Togashi Yuuta. A boy in your class that seemed like a gender-swapped clone of her, right down to the class-representative duties, but he seemed more interested in the obligatory class weirdo, and despite the class weirdo's endless antics she seemed like she returned his feelings. The other male in the club wasn't anything to worry about, and especially not now, after Shinka had chosen you.

She had chosen you. It made you feel light and fluffy inside to think about it.

Normally, you'd sit down at one of the café's in front of the station or take a train downtown when you wanted to be together after school as well, but today was different. You had mentioned to her in passing that you were staying home alone for the night and the morning after, an opportunity she had clung onto with unexpectedly high vigor. There was no way you could ever refuse that, so now she was coming home with you for the first time. She had also hinted rather strongly that _things _could happen. In retrospect you were impressed by your past self's self-constraint for not jumping at her then and there.

You had chosen school based on which of the available ones that would help you the most with entering a good university rather than by location, so your apartment lied a fair distance from the school. Your father had aired the idea of moving into your own place, but while you weren't opposed to it, it hadn't yet been put into life, so thus you and Shinka sat on the train as it went from station to station and people walked on an off, mostly the latter.

For a while you'd chat about normal things. Her cheerleading (the normal club she attended), teachers you liked and disliked and TV-shows that you followed. When you mentioned that you had stumbled upon an episode of an animated action show that you found pretty engaging one night when you couldn't sleep, she started on what seemed like the beginning of a rant about animators and directors before she caught herself in it and grinned sheepishly. While it didn't have much to with your rescue-squad theory, it really showed that there was something about her. In your eyes she just seemed more alluring. Then you were silent for a while. In the beginning of your relationship, these silences had been the worst thing you could imagine, but now they had become quite comfortable. Having the warmth of her shoulder against yours was a constant reminder that you were close.

And you could feel her left breast touching you as well.

After a while there was no one else in your compartment, and Shinka had fallen asleep, her head resting soundly on your shoulder. You ran your fingers softly through her hair, playing carefully with her hair clip. At first you thought it looked silly but it really was cute, and it had almost become a part of her in your eyes.

That's when it happened.

You felt her hand creep up on your leg. Then further. And further. You wondered if you should wake her up, if it was your duty as a gentleman. Your libido got the better end of the stick and you decided against it, at least until something actually scandalous happened. Her hand felt teasing, yet endlessly exciting as it slowly brushed against your leg. _It was still moving further!_ Her position had also shifted slightly together with her hand placement, and you could now feel both her sizable breasts rub against your shoulder. You couldn't decide if you should focus on the hand that was now lightly tapping your testicles or the magnificent tits on your shoulder before you remembered what you had promised yourself not even two minutes prior.

-Shinka?

You said it quietly at first. That was the way you preferred being woken yourself, even if it wasn't the most efficient.

-Shinka?

A tad louder, you also awkwardly moved your hand to shake her shoulder, all the while making sure that he grip her boobs had on your shoulder didn't disappear. She didn't wake up.

Then she started rubbing. She was rubbing her hand up and down your length. Even though you were wearing pants, she was pretty much giving you a hand-job. There was no way this wasn't conscious, or at least was that what you told yourself. To make absolutely sure you let your fingers run over her neck, a place you knew she was ticklish. She gave out a giggle, but didn't open her eyes. From that moment on you stopped resisting.

You thanked whatever deity it was that controlled where people sat on the train that your compartment was empty, because even in the unlikely event that no one noticed your girlfriend's naughty hand, people would have seen the awkward facial expressions you made. Shinka was rubbing faster and faster. Despite the brakes placed on the pleasure level by the fact that you were still wearing pants, it did undeniably feel very, very good. You were almost worried that you'd end up staining your pants when the train at long last arrived at your local station. Shinka gradually stopped her sexual service before opening her eyes, giving you the most innocent smile you had ever seen on her. That she didn't react at all to "waking up" with her whole body leaning on you and her hand on your dick was the final reassurance you needed to convince yourself that you hadn't in any way taken advantage of her. The relief and the implied promise of things to come more than made up for the blue balls the train adventure had given you.

You took her hand in yours again, quickly pushing aside the thought that this hand had just rubbed your penis. There was a layer or two of clothes in-between anyway, so it's not like it actually was icky.

- Do you like trains?

Both her voice and her smile had gained an impish quality that you hadn't spotted prior.

- I like trains with girls with pink hair clips in them.

- Do you expect me to say: "aww, that's so cute"?

- No, I expected you to say: Do you expect me to sa…

She cut you off before you could finish the sentence.

- Yeah, yeah. Sure.

You weren't exactly lying. It had been the second highest anticipated response, after the guess she had made, of course.

It was nice to walk slowly while holding her warm hand. Even if a certain something in your pants were inclined to disagree, you still kept the slow pace until you were out of the station area. Then Shinka ran a couple meters in front of you and made a pose where she held her school bag in front of her skirt. It looked cute, but you were certain you had seen it somewhere, even though you couldn't place it.

- So! Where do you live?

You pointed at the apartment complex behind her. Being very close to the station was one of the few pros it had. Not that it was particularly bad, just average, and a tad small for a family. Shinka kept up the lead her recent actions had given her, and walked first up the stairs. You caught a glimpse of her panties; pure white. Until today that would have been what you had expected, but after the train thing you wouldn't have been surprised if she had worn fancy lingerie. You wondered if she did it on purpose, and if her newfound energy was tied to what she did on the train. If it was, it sounded like an unfairly sweet deal.

When you reached the top of the stairs she had to wait up for you, as you hadn't told her the exact address. You grabbed the opportunity to grab her hand, and walked until you reached the destination.

- I'm home.

-Excuse the intrusion.

Announcing your arrival was enough of a habit that you still did it when you were home alone. Shinka was just being polite.

You offered to make her, or at least give her food, and not long after you were eating a ready-made meal from a plastic tray. The taste wasn't anything to go crazy over, but you were both hungry enough to dig in without much conversation. After you were done, you went to clean up. She offered to assist, but there really wasn't anything that needed to people to do. You just had to clean up the trays before throwing them in the bin. When you were done, Shinka had followed you into the kitchen part of the living room. Her blazer had been discarded, either at a hanger in the entrance or on the living room floor. It didn't matter; the important thing was that she wasn't wearing it. The same applied to the yellow west that the males thankfully didn't have to wear, but was part of the female uniform.

- So should we…

Her head was waving back and forth, as if she was looking for the right words. It made her wavy brown hair look especially attractive.

- …Get it on?

Her face immediately flushed deep red as soon as she said it, and she covered her face with her hands in a feeble attempt to hide it. It wasn't really how you had imagined her after how forward she had acted, but you realized you had to answer something or she'd become more insecure.

-Yes… I'd… love to?

You stuttered the word awkwardly out, but it was enough to have the deal sealed. There was no backing out now. Not that you'd ever even dream of that.

She took a step towards you, you took a step towards her. Then your mouths found each other. She felt so soft and wet and fantastic that it's hard to describe. It wasn't the first time you kissed a girl. It wasn't even the first time you kissed Shinka. You had been dating for a little more than a month after all, but this kiss was… Intense… magnificent… greedy… wet. Different from the other times you did it. Your tongue was playing with hers when she wasn't playing with your, it wasn't like a dance or a battle for dominance, just two tongues tangled into each other. Your hands were that too, tangled into each other. She held around your neck and pulled you close, close. Your hands were on her back and sides; you didn't dear going further down, nor up. Not yet.

She pulled away and took a deep breath.

The buttons on her white shirt was undone one by one, and you stared in awe as more and more of her ample bosom was revealed. She was wearing a simple sky blue bra with the clip on the front that despite their simplicity did an admirable job at keeping her overly stacked chest in place. You wanted nothing more than to run at her and feel them in your hands, but you felt like you needed some sort of permission, despite everything.

When she finished opening the buttons, she unclipped the bra, fully revealing her chest to you, right down to her cute, small, pink nipples.

- You can touch them if you want.

-I want you to touch me.

She didn't need to ask you twice, but did so anyway. That it meant that she told you she wanted you to touch her was an added bonus.

You reached out one hand, hesitating, trying. It was the first time you really felt what they were like, even thought you had made contact with them on earlier occasions. She giggled sweetly as you poked her, but when you did it a second time she grabbed your hand, spread your fingers and made you take a good grip. The sensation was different now, but it felt secure and hot and good that it was Shinka that made you do it, that she wanted this. You placed the other hand on her other breast as well and gave them a hesitant squeeze. She didn't immediately start moaning or anything, but her face gave a visible reaction as she closed her eyes and bit her lower lip. In another situation it could have looked corny or weird, but it was just enticing. The squeeze went into a massage, with more reactions from her until she started buttoning up your blazer and you had to let go for a short while to remove the jacket and shirt you were wearing. You moved your hands back to continue, but she placed a hand on yours, stopping you.

-Now it's my turn.

If the words weren't enough to get you completely ready the seductive lick she gave her lips certainly was. Foreplay honestly wasn't strictly necessary for you, but it wouldn't feel right to move right to… well, having sex, right away. At first she rubbed you through the pants, like she had already done, but she had soon placed her hand on your zipper and pulled down and discarded your pants along with your boxers. At first she looked surprised, and then a hint of fear before she only looked curious as she gently rubbed your manhood. Her fingers moved slowly up and down as she gazed into your eyes with the sultriest look you had ever seen.

- Can I try doing it with my boobs?

You were pretty surprised that you didn't release then and there, covering her face and hand in the process. You could hardly believe that she was asking this. You hadn't even done oral yet.

- Wow, your dick got noticeably harder!

She had a confident grin on her face.

- I saw it in an ero-ma… An erotic film! A porn movie! …. So I wanted to try it…

She looked significantly less confident now, but the sight of your cute, stacked, half-naked girlfriend that was asking if she could give you a tit fuck was enjoyable nonetheless.

- Of course you can! That's like, like, a man's dream!

- It's normal for girls to watch porn too.

She was still stuck on that? For some reason it felt like she used watching porn to cover up for something else, which was a pretty bizarre thing to do.

- I never said anything against that. Even if it wasn't true it wouldn't bother me that you were doing it unless I wanted to impose some pretty harsh double standards.

She made you sit down in a chair without armrests for easier access before she enveloped your shaft in her hefty bosom. The first, soft impression was heavenly, you'd be a hard pressed to find a single moment in your life where you felt better than this.

Until only a couple seconds later, when she started moving.

The stimulation was overwhelming. At first she would move her breasts back and forth more than up and down. If it felt this good when she only touched the shaft, and not the head, you assumed you would cover her in semen the moment she moved a bit upwards. It did however not happen immediately, as she soon started moving her twin angels up against your shaft independently, so there was always one on your shaft and one carefully stimulating the head. When you weren't busy making faces to match the treatment, you caught glimpses of your wonderful girlfriend looking determined at your cock enveloped in her stonking great tits. She was doing her best, and it really worked.

She then moved further up, allowing both of her luscious orbs to focus on the head. She wrapped the head of your penis tight in her warm embrace before enthusiastically squeezing her boobs, making an effect more like a massage of the head than fake lovemaking. It was incredible, fantastic. The way she enveloped you from all angles, the constant movement, the soft, yet firm feel. This is it, you thought. I'm gonna cum on her, and then it's over.

Her next technique was well and truly a titfuck, because there's no other thing to call the next movement if not fucking. Shinka grabbed her tits and rubbed them up your shaft before jamming them down, using her voluptuous figure for all it was worth. She went faster and faster, harder and harder, and it felt better and better and better. She would tease as she went up, slow, then fast then fully stop. But when she reached the head she would fuck your dick with her boobs. Fast, hard, raw, tight. If a real pussy felt even half as good as this you'd be set for life.

She went up and down and up and down. She'd squeeze one moment; gently caress the next, before returning to a warm, tight embrace. She'd play with the tip and then rub the shaft. At one point she tried simultaneously taking it into her mouth, but she couldn't reach it beyond some very awkward licks. So she went back to using her rocking body to milk your cock more and more intensely. You were rapidly approaching climax.

Her movements became grander, bigger, if a bit slower. She knew you were close, and wanted to end with a bang. She put her whole body into the vertical movement, practically bouncing up and down on the floor while panting heavily.

Then you came, shooting your seed over her, some got on her face, most of it landed where the deed had been done. Nibutani Shinka had never looked hotter than she did now, sitting there in an open shirt with her semen-stained breast out, slightly red in the face, breathing heavily and wiping your cum from her face.

She elegantly took the seed-covered finger into her mouth and gave it a nice and long suck.

- I'm not gonna say it's delicious or tasty or anything like that, but if doesn't taste any worse than this I'll gladly swallow for you.

She then rubbed all the semen from her breast over to her hands, which she then licked clean, all the while looking intently at you, her eyes half-closed.

-How long should we wait before we can go again? Like, when can you get it up?


End file.
